The Gratitude of a Godfather
by Akitsuki Akira
Summary: Sirius was beginning to get very, very worried of his only godson. And as it turns out, all it took was a loyal bookworm to cheer him up. Harmony, set in book five.


**Set in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 23: Christmas on the Closed Ward**

Sirius was beginning to get very, very worried of his only godson.

After Harry visited Arthur Weasley in St. Mungos together with the Weasleys, Dora and Mad-Eye, Harry has been very strange. Withdrawn, even. Sirius suspected that Harry heard something he didn't want to hear, since the minute he came in Grimmauld Place, he made a bee-line to his and Ron's bedroom, and he didn't come out until it was dinner.

And yet, Sirius did not approach him. He remembered the way James was whenever Lily gave him a particularly harsh rejection. Prongs was always sulky for a few days, and got really pissed off when he, Moony and Wormy bothered him. He eventually gets over it after a few days. So no, Sirius didn't talk to his godson.

The following day, Sirius was singing at the top of his lungs around six in the evening, decorating the god-awful house of his when the doorbell rang and his beloved (Did you hear the sarcasm?) mother started shrieking.

_When do they ever learn not to ring the doorbell?_

Sighing, Sirius left his post in the balustrade of the stairs and, after silencing his mother, opened the door. Apparently, it was Hermione, fresh snow caking her hair and leaving her nose a bit pink.

Hermione Granger always reminded him a lot of Lily. Although noticeably not a red-head, Hermione had the wits to rival Lily's, both being the best witch of their age, very loyal, incredibly brave, and, even if they didn't notice it, were stunning in their own way.

Sirius never forgot how Hermione risked her life to save him back in her third year, although he suspected that she was more worried for her best friend than him. It was as if she would gladly forget anything, if it meant that she would always be beside his godson, for good or for bad. And for this, Sirius always liked the smart witch.

"Hi, Sirius." Hermione greeted, and without waiting for him to respond, trudged straight to the stairs.

"Where're you going?" He yelled, a bit perplexed of her behaviour. Hermione was always pleasant, and wasn't really a person to greet someone so curtly.

"I'm gonna talk to Harry!" She yelled behind her shoulder, not bothering to stop, and Sirius eyebrows shot to his hairline.

_Ah. Of course._

If there was someone who could make Hermione so different, then it was Harry. And if there was someone who could make Harry calm, then it was Hermione. Smiling lightly to himself, Sirius put a Disillusionment Charm on himself before stealthily following the brown-haired witch.

By the time he caught up with Hermione, she was already banging on the door where he kept Buckbeak. "I know you're in there." She said. "Will you please come out? I want to talk to you."

After a few moments, the door opened, revealing his morose godson, looking a bit disbelieving. "What are _you _doing here? I thought you were skiing with your mum and dad."

While Hermione explained, Sirius couldn't help but look at her, a bit awed. Nobody, not even him, knew Harry was sulking in this room. Ron and Ginny has been looking for him the whole day, and yet here Hermione was, seconds after entering his household, immediately spotting where Harry was hiding.

This small action cemented Sirius' belief that Harry and Hermione's friendship was something strong. So strong that they could predict each other's movements, talk to each other with nothing but a glance or a touch, and know what the other was feeling with a glimpse alone.

"-they'll understand. Anyway, let's go to your bedroom, Ron's mum's lit a fire in there and she's sent up sandwiches." Sirius vaguely heard Hermione say, and finally, she left with Harry, leaving Sirius staring at them – seeing a brown haired witch and a black-haired wizard alongside a vision of a red headed woman and a dark haired man.

* * *

During dinner, Harry's change in attitude was noticeable. He was grinning more now, and there was no doubt in Sirius' mind that a certain clever girl helped his godson feel this way. Knowing that he should say his thanks, Sirius called Hermione to the library after dinner.

Hermione's eyes immediately sought Harry's and after a few minutes of wordless communication only known to the two best friends, Hermione looked at Sirius with a smile. "Alright."

The walk to the Black's library was a silent one, and when they finally arrived, Sirius offered the teenager a seat. "I'd like to thank you, Hermione." He said, taking a seat of his own.

Hermione stared at him, obviously startled. "What for, Sirius?"

"For taking care of Harry." Sirius smiled, and elaborated after seeing her blank look. "As you must know, I've been imprisoned in Azkaban for thirteen years, and as such, I had never been able to see my godson grow up. But knowing that he has a best friend like you, who is ready to throw her life away just for his sake, calms my old mind a great deal."

"Of course I'd risk my life for Harry!" Hermione ejaculated. "He's my best friend!"

"And yet do you know how many people would do that just for their friends?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did you remember in your fourth year, Hermione, when Harry was chosen to be the fourth wizard to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament? I've been writing to him that time. He told me nobody, not even Ron, believed that he didn't put his name on that goblet. Except you."

Sirius stared at her, looking questioning. "If I might ask, how did you know it?"

Hermione shook her head, still perplexed. "It was easy, really. When Professor Dumbledore announced his name to the whole school, I could tell by the look on his face. He only looks like that if he's unpleasantly surprised."

Sirius laughed, ignoring Hermione's look. "Just by the look on his face?"

"Y-Yes." When Sirius' chuckles finally subsided, Hermione spoke hastily. "Really, Sirius, you don't need to thank me. It's not really that big of a deal-"

"Ah, but it is, Hermione." Sirius said, now looking at gravely at her. "I want to thank you for being with Harry when I could not. For believing in him when no one else did. And for being his friend." Sirius grinned.

"God knows how much he needs you."

* * *

Second fanfiction I made for Harmony, and although it's a bit short I still hope you like it. The interaction of the two bestfriends in this part of the book was really nice to expound, and after reading it my mind just wandered - creating scenarios and what if's. Here is the result! And really, this story has been in my laptop for years I forgot about it until I decided to explore my hard drive one boring morning.

Also, this little story is a little gift for all of you. Belated happy birthday to meee~! I turned 17 yesterday (January 5), can you believe it? Haha. Also, happy 159th birthday to the world's greatest (consulting) detective - Sherlock Holmes!

Read and review!


End file.
